


What About Kaia

by angelboygabriel



Category: Supernatural, Wayward Sisters - Fandom
Genre: Claire has a Crush, F/F, Girls in Love, Jody Mills is an Awesome Mother, Missing Scene, pre-relationship cuteness, under 1k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 16:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13415358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelboygabriel/pseuds/angelboygabriel
Summary: It doesn't take Jody long to notice when Claire takes a particular liking to a certain dreamwalker.





	What About Kaia

**Author's Note:**

> claire and kaia are the sweet lesbian hunter badass duo we deserve

 

"What do you think of Kaia?"

Jody had a grin on her face as she said it. Claire rolled her eyes and glanced over her shoulder, looking to where Donna was showing off her weapons case. Kaia and Patience seemed a bit hesitant, but Alex was right up by Donna's side, all smiles. Claire turned back around.

"She's pretty great." Claire admitted, and Jody's smile widened.

"She's great?" Jody repeated.

"Okay, she's awesome. I like her." Claire said, trying to fend off the incriminating blush from the implication.

"You know, that's actually... really good to hear, Claire. That's really good. It makes me happy that you're getting along with her." Jody said, and patted Claire's arm. "And uh, forgive me if I'm being too mom-ish, but maybe you two are more than getting along?" she asked, and Claire's jaw dropped.

"Mom! I mean, Jody- mom!" she complained and Jody laughed.

"You do like her!" Jody delighted and Claire scowled.

"Kaia's really cute. And sweet. And she's intuitive, and I don't know. It's been awhile since I've liked someone." Claire admitted. Jody nodded.

"I want this to work out for you. I know it's early to say this but I approve of her. She seems like good people." Jody said.

"Thanks." Claire whipped around to see Kaia beaming at them. "Cute? You seem too hardcore to say that type of thing." Kaia directed at Claire.

"You're never too hardcore to notice beautiful things." Claire said and Kaia ducked her head with a smile.

"Hey Jody, is it okay if I talk to Claire for a bit?" Kaia asked instead of answering Claire, and Jody tipped her head at them.

"Go right ahead." she said and Kaia looked at Claire. Claire smirked as Kaia lead them off, and Jody watched fondly. Their heads ducked together as they walked away, and for the first time in a long while, Jody thought her daughter looked happy.

 


End file.
